


Court Case Closed

by Aisymia (orphan_account)



Series: Heaven 7th [1]
Category: 7th Heaven, Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aisymia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real court case happens. David Micheal & Natalie have news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Court Case Closed

Little Claude Brewer woke up from his dream. He was asleep in the wing that was Charlie's old room. That was Charlie's room when he came to the house. Like all the other children even though the 2 2nd & 3rd youngest were living in different quarters of the house. Charlie, Sam, & Kristy came home with their spouses and children once they heard about Watson. Claude had dreamt about the case. "What's strawmanning?" he asked.

"Where'd you hear that?"-Charlie asked, ruffling his hair, a little concerned."It's to misunderstand what the person you're arguing said, and use that wrong information as a fact to win the argument," he told Claude. He wasn't sure if Claude understood. He wasn't sure if he understood. "Let's get ready! We have to go to court so the  bad guys who hurt your grandpa get what they deserve!"

"Okay!"-Claude exclaimed.

o0o0o0o0o

In the tower Natalie and David Micheal got ready. Natalie felt a little queasy, she drank lemon water. "I feel uneasy," she told David Micheal.

He chuckled. "Why? Rob and his friends are going to get slapped with the law. What's there to be nervous about?"-David Micheal asked.

"No, I mean sick," Natalie said.

"Eat some lemons and drink some soda," David Micheal replied. He felt Natalie's forhead. "You're not warm. Take it easy and eat lightly."

But Natalie had something else in mind about why she was feeling uneasy.

**o0o0o0o0o**

 The judge slammed his gravel down. "The defendent is found guilty. Rob, Frank, Conner, John, and Joe are found guilty of illegal gun trade, armed robbery. And have been sentenced a 5 year sentence with  and community service. Rob is additionally found guilty of premeditated aggrevated assualt with a weapon. Rob has been sentenced 7 years with no bail and an additional 3 years of community service with parole. The uncle of Rob has been found guilty of buying guns for persons without licenses, and will pay a fine of $1100."

Rob and his friends were lead away, Rob looked disturbed. Rob's uncle walked up to Watson, and stopped. "I'm so sorry," he said. "If I knew Rob was using the gun gun(the same type John Wilkes Booth used on Lincoln) of my historical  collection, and for gang activitiy; I'd have locked my gun up. Or even sold it. If I knew it would come to this... I would've never bought a gun that could get in Rob's hands."

Watson nodded.

  **o0o0o0o0o**

Watson was very glad to go home, and happier to know Rob or his gang wasn't out there to hurt him, Andrew, or Carolyn again.At the moment all he wanted to do was relax. So his family, him, and Carolyn went on a little vacation to a beach cove. While they were on the yacht, having dinner. Natalie and David Micheal had an announcement. When she had time she bought a test and found out. "We're glad you're all hear to share the news. We're expecting," Natalie said.

The reactions exploded at once. Everyone cheered or cried. Elizabeth hugged them with tears in her eyes. Watson hugged them both in congratulations. Charlie, Janine, Claude, Sam, Stacey, Kristy, Bart, Karen, Kyle, Andrew, JP, Carolyn, and Emily Michelle hugged her with congratulations. Claude, Maureena, Elisa, and Merbida would have a new cousin.

 Linny, Lindsey, Ricky, Hannie, Nick, Kerry, Jackie, Margo, Nancy, and Bobby who also came along to the same town in their own ways congratualted them, heartily. "I have to knit you something!"-Hannie exclaimed.

"Yeah!"-Margo agreed.

"And Uncle Jackie will have to splurge on the little guy or girl," Jackie added, clapping David Micheal on the back.

"You don't have to," Natalie told Hannie, Margo, and Jackie. But they insisted with everyone else.

As Watson leaned back, relaxing with the sea salty air; he felt very lucky. His phone beeped with a message. He looked down to see Eric Camden's name flashing. He picked it up with a smile, and talked to his fellow Preacher.

 

 

 

 


End file.
